woundedworldfandomcom-20200214-history
Joryn - 10
Duty and Truth True to Amaron's word, we met with a recruiter from the Order of the Phoenix. She, Rhyzal, was a pretty blonde that spoke with much energy and enthusiasm. Her attitude and dialogue came across in a way that I believe would appeal to someone like my father; one who sold his life for a "noble and glorious" cause to protect and rebuild the New Kalian empire. She made us sound like would-be heroes that would play an important role in protecting humanity from the "evil" Lyth. She made it sound so simple; as if everything were black and white. Amaron and Sarai had also made their positions appear simple, but they allowed the potential for unknown and gray areas. Or rather, they had found simple truths in a gray world. They spoke with wisdom and reason. I despise my father's simple view of the world. Mother said she felt like he never actually believed in his decisions, conveying that his sense of duty to New Kalia seemed fake and became an escape from what he believed was right. Mathias was no different. He felt the need to maintain respect and order among the roamers over adhering to truth. It's peculiar to me that my mother, the one who so deeply loathed my father, became enamored by another man just like him. Both my father and Mathias acted out of duty. Rhyzal's black and white perspective, however, appears to be fueled by passion; a similar passion that I saw in Vera when I first met her. I remember Vera stating that she wanted to be a hero. When I responded that there are no heroes, she quickly rebutted "There should be." The sincerity of her statement struck me. Rhyzal's innocence does likewise. Of course, Rhyzal and Vera could just be fake like so many others. As a child, I believed in my father. I later learned that he was just a willing puppet that abandoned his family for "honor." Seeking Truth Asher collected several books on varying topics. Part of me wanted to stay on the island and study his entire library. But then, what good is knowledge if I'm stuck on an island where I can't fully utilize it? Likewise, who's to say that conflict won't break out once Amaron is gone? Last I heard, all of the surviving People of the Ash have elected to take the gate to the Rivillian Republic. I wouldn't want to be stuck on an island with only hostile Keepers. Instead, I decided to take a gamble and pay the steward to make copies of a few of the books that looked interesting to me. He wouldn't be able to deliver them before I left, but if leaving the island in the future were ever an option, he'd get them to me. I mentioned my intentions during our interview with Rhyzal and someone stated that Amaron had magically copied Asher's journal for Kaelib. Although Kaelib had been loaned the book by the steward, he wouldn't be permitted to leave with it; so he requested that Amaron make him a copy. I excused myself, found Amaron, and petitioned that he do the same for Asher's journal and three other books: one on historical locations with repeated relevance such as this island; another on the theory of mankind's loss of magic; and another on the theory of Jopec blood magic. It may be that I don't possess the "gift" of magic, but that isn't to say there aren't other ways for me to tap into the universe. After all, the Lyth don't possess magic and yet they're able to change form and live indefinitely. As a result, I want to understand the theory of magic and any other cosmic laws that might eventually elevate my capacity to control my fate. The Six Darius, Lagreth, and Yavin all accepted Rhyzal's invitation to join the Order of the Phoenix as "Rangers." I hesitantly joined, as well. As far as I know, the role of Rangers is what Amaron had previously explained to us; those expected to engage the Lyth directly. Kaelib never said that he wouldn't join but inferred that he plans to find his son before making an official decision. He also stated that he'd prefer to take on the role of an "Informant" in the borderlands; a role that presumably has less risk. When Rhyzal first mentioned the Informant, I thought that sounded more appealing than a Ranger, but then I realized that was primarily because I could more easily hide from the conflict that way. It was my old way of life speaking. I don't want to hide; I want to act. I don't know Vera's intentions. She may have stated that she wants to be a hero, but recent events have either caused her to have second thoughts or this isn't what she had in mind. Or perhaps her desire for heroism was just a façade that she flaunted for recognition. The latter seems unlikely. She has taken several risks that she could have easily justified as unnecessary were she not genuine in her intentions. The six of us, having accepted or not, were told that we'd meet with one of their "Innkeepers" in the Academy City-State after we pass through the gate. Our objective, at least for those who accepted, would be to find Leopold. A New Line of Work We received no training and we've paid for it; perhaps with our lives. Yavin has already been dropped by assassins. Upon learning of his danger, I rushed to his aid and reached him just as he was struck down. Just in case he could still be saved, I tried to get his two assailants to chase me. When that didn't work, I did my best to stall so that Darius and Kaelib could help me, but they never came. I nearly lost a hand and arm trying to save Yavin. In the end, I jumped out of a window to save my life and leave Yavin to their mercy. I only narrowly escaped. My wounds were deep and I felt it difficult to continue. If I had taken just one more injury, even a small one, I'm not sure I would have had the strength to escape. I was playing it dangerously close as it was. Darius, Kaelib, and I had all been targeted, as well, but Yavin was the only one that didn't notice he had been followed through the city. We had been warned by our Innkeeper, a Great One and member of the Council of the Five named Vargath, that we would need to be wary of assassins. We had even taken his suggestion to leave the academy tower separately to divide the efforts of any who would tail us. It almost worked. Our inexperience may have shown in trying to evade the assassins, but that was far from our greatest folly. No, our inexcusable mistake came from when we first passed through the gate. We were almost immediately discovered by the academy and taken into custody for questioning. Some of my accomplices, especially the child Lagreth, spoke openly and in detail concerning everything we had experienced in these past weeks. And so, our involvement with the Order of the Phoenix and intentions with the Lyth immediately became known to the Council of the Five. We hadn't known that Vargath was our Innkeeper at the time. We also hadn't known that, according to Vargath, one of the other members of the council was working with the Lyth. That, of course, explained why we were later shadowed by assassins. Vargath's Role I believe Vargath was foolish for trusting us after we exposed so much that should have remained privy to a select few. At the very most, he should have had someone else contact us in his behalf so that we can't compromise him. On that note, his sensitive position on the council would make him far better as an Informant than an Innkeeper. Were he in that role, he could have passed on news of our arrival and might have safely remained in his valuable position without becoming tied to us. Now he's committed to our success or disappearance. Alternatively, Vargath could just be playing on our story and pretending to be an Innkeeper. He might be using us as pawns for a personal agenda or he could even be an enemy setting us up to fall. I don't think he's an enemy. At least, if he were, it seems he wants to get something out of us before we're disposed. Otherwise, I'm pretty sure we'd already be dead. Friend or not, Vargath gave each of us a ring that's supposed to help us in our conflict with the Lyth. He said the ring could be used to locate us, but, more importantly, it would give us the ability to harm the Lyth as if our weapons were magical. Lagreth, already possessing magic, was given a different ring that gave him the ability to identify a Lyth, instead. Exploring my Role I had asked Sarai and Amaron about my dreams. Those two demonstrated that they're too removed from the current affairs of the world to have immediately relevant insight for me. Vargath, on the other hand, is a Great One that has achieved membership with the Council of the Five. Of anyone I've encountered personally, he'd be my best resource for providing me with a way to better understand my dreams and those of others. Vargath might have given me more than I could have hoped for. He conjured up a book called "The Art of Walking Dreams" and gave it to me. It seems that he has given me the ability to explore the dreams for myself. I've never even read a book, but in just this short time I've managed to get might hands on five potential treasures of wisdom; three of which seem to directly address or at least help me to understand the course I've taken. It's hard to know where to start, but I think I'll focus on my dreams. I'm not ready to hunt Leopold. There's so much that I want to understand and know before I move forward. I would also like time to train so that I might be better prepared for what's ahead of us. And yet, if I don't take immediate action, the trail to Leopold may go cold. That, and my accomplices might move on without me. I'm not so sure that being separated from my current companions would be a poor idea. I might be more vulnerable by myself, but I'd also be far less exposed. On the other hand, how can I expect to face a Lyth without them; without Lagreth?